Shun Yukia
Shun Yukia the main protagonist in the storyline of kreole is born in the Providence of Taiyo no Chushin, Is currently the holder of the Meteor Black Dragon by his family's born tradition. Known by his clan "The Damned Yukia" for the Dragon inside of his soul. Living currently in the City of the Lotus, (ロータスの都市,Rōtasu no toshi) After the death of his mother Hiyuri Yukia Shun left Taiyo no Chushin were he eventually met his Paternal-Grandmother Nanado who took him in at the age of 10. Overveiw Appearence Shun is 5'4" tall (Age 14), Has long Black hair (Usually to his shoulder length) plus has red hair tips. Shun wears a Yukia-style vest with black long sleeves underneath, also has Yukia-style short and on his back a holder for his Sesshimaru. Underneath Shun's long sleeve he has red hexagonal patterns run down his arms that has been there since the day of his mother's death. Personality Shun's personality is very caring and fun going he believes in protecting the people he holds dear every since the death of his mom. Sometimes Shun is distant from everyone because he always likes to reflect on the moment to remember it. Shun is usually mellow until he gets angry and can barely control himself when someone that he knows or loves is hurt. Bio Shun Yukia is currently 13 years old he is part of the Yukia clan. He is apart of the bloodline of Kasubo Yukia And is his Great-Great-Great grandfather so he has the power of the Meteor black dragon but it is only available to the grandson. Shun Yukia is the main character in the manga. Shun's Signature attack is the dragonball. he is part of the speed hunter and his mom was in the death hunter alliance . His blade is called Sesshimaru. When he was little, a Death Hunter came trying to kill him an the meteor black dragon, he attacks the guy and cuts his face open. Shun's older brother Tinmy Yukia or also known as Tinmy Miyazaki. Shun is a member of Team 21 with "Raku Momochi" and "Kiochi Katsuki" He Left the Yukia clan when he was 10 years old his dad has been gone since he was five and Shun finally left when his mom was murdered when trying to save him. On his first day of school at Byakuren High Shun meets Kiochi Katsuki, after meeting Kiochi Shun has to Spar against Raku Momochi, were he loses by 5 seconds and goes to the Infirmary because of the fight. While living with Nanado Shun learns more Elemental-based attacks and has shorter hair just a little longer than his jawline. Abilities Energy Types Soul Energy Dragon Energy Elemental Energy Fire Shun has the elemental properties of fire. Since birth Shun has been a very skilled user of fire even though he makes practical mistakes and sometimes cannot control the very fire that he creates. At the beginning of the manga Shun doesn't really ever use his element because he is afraid that he will hurt himself or others. Shun's first teacher was Nanado or Nan-Nan what Shun called her until his 14th birthday. Transformations Meteor Black Dragon Shun has the ability to use the power of the Meteor Black Dragon, he gains this power the day he was born. Other Transformations Techniques Sangeki Shun is a Yukia (aka born from the people who created the sangeki) from this fact the odds of him having Sangeki or Tragedy as what the meaning of Sangeki is drawn from is almost 100% but most Yukia's never get past the 5th sangeki (Kanashimi Sangeki) the only ''Yukia's ''known to surpass the 5th Sangeki are the ones that have Elemental Dragons Such as the Meteor Black Dragon Signature Techniques Relatives Story Arcs Category:Character Category:Elemental Category:Fire Category:Yukia Category:Human Category:Speed Hunter Category:Warrior Spirit User